Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 4 = -2(x + 1)$
Explanation: Distribute the $-2$ in the $-2(x + 1)$ term on the right. $y - 4 = {-2x - 2}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $4$ to both sides. $y = -2x - 2 + 4$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -2x + 2$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-2$ and a y-intercept of $2$.